Hikari-sensei
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ser una buena maestra a veces implicaba toparse con cosas raras.


**Hikari-sensei.**

-Buenos días, niños.- Hikari-sensei entró al salón de clases con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Hikari-sensei!- saludaron todos los pequeños de seis años a la vez con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Como ya deben saber, hoy es el día del trabajador! Así que haremos un dibujo del trabajo de papá y mamá, y también un dibujo de lo que quieren ser cuando sean grandes. ¡Así podrán llevarlos a casa y mostrárselo a sus padres!- todos festejaron ante eso. -¡Saquen tres hojas, sus mejores lápices de colores y comiencen!- dio dos palmadas con entusiasmo, para luego observar con ternura a sus queridos alumnos comenzar a dibujar. Todos eran una lindura, pero había una niñita en particular que era especialmente adorable y además sabía que le gustaba mucho dibujar, así que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa al verla muy concentrada en sus hojas. -¿Estás dibujando a tus padres, Shimo-chan?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó sonriente. –Ya terminé el de mi papi y ahora estoy dibujando a mi mami.- Hikari-sensei sonrió aún más.

Hitsugaya Shimo era adorable, creativa e inteligente, una de sus alumnas favoritas en toda la escuela. Seguramente sus padres serían personas muy amables e intelectuales para haber criado tan bien a su hija. Nunca los había visto en las reuniones porque aparentemente siempre estaban muy ocupados así que les daba curiosidad saber de tan maravillosos padres.

-Excelente, pequeña.- acarició sus cabellos extrañamente blancos como la nieve pero tan adorables como todo en ella. –Y dime ¿de qué trabajan tus padres?-

-¡Mi papi es un capitán!- alzó una de sus hojas, donde mostraba a un hombre con rasgos similares a los de ella enfundado en un kimono negro y un haori blanco, con una katana que utilizaba para cortar por la mitad a una especie de perro enorme, solo que con una máscara blanca. Hikari-sensei se horrorizó al ver la sangre dibujada perfectamente con el color rojo. -¡Él siempre está muy ocupado, pero nos salva de los monstruos! Mi mami igualmente nos salva de los monstruos, aunque ella también es doctora.- alzó otra hoja, esta vez mostrando a una mujer de cabello negro atado en una coleta vestida con una bata blanca pateando en la cabeza a una especie de pájaro deforme que escurría sangre por la boca.

Hikari-sensei miró con la boca abierta y el rostro muy pálido los dibujos llenos de sangre. Para colmo, Shimo-chan siempre había sido una buena dibujante, y todo se veía muy detallado con cierto toque de realismo, solo logrando darle nauseas.

-Shi-Shimo-chan…- tartamudeó ajustando sus lentes. -¿Tus padres lastiman animales cerca de ti? ¿Con espadas?- puede que solo fuera la imaginación de una niña muy creativa, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Siempre era serio ver sangre en los dibujos de un niño pequeño.

-No animales, monstruos.- frunció el ceño. –Pero sí usan espadas. ¡Yo algún día quiero una espada también!- alzó la tercer hoja, donde se dibujó a sí misma con las mismas ropas que su padre y una espada. No había sangre esta vez, pero igual la preocupó.

-Ven, dulzura, vamos a la oficina del director.- tomó su pequeña mano y le pidió al conserje vigilar a los niños mientras llevaba a la niñita a la oficina del director sosteniendo sus tres dibujos.

-¿Hice algo malo?- la miró preocupada.

-No, dulzura, solo te haremos unas cuantas preguntas.- sonrió tensamente.

Cuando el director examinó los dibujos, se horrorizó tanto como la maestra, y después de hacer unas cuantas preguntas a la niña, decidió llamar a sus padres para exigirles una explicación respecto a este asunto tan preocupante. Ninguno contestó, así que llamaron a su tía que prometió que los contactaría y ellos estarían allí en quince minutos.

Una vez el matrimonio Hitsugaya llegó, Hikari-sensei se quedó con la boca abierta al verlos. ¡Apenas parecían pasar los veinte años! ¿Cómo es que tenían una hija de seis años? Además la madre parecía una especie de supermodelo aún con sus ropas y peinado desaliñados y el padre se veía como una especie de líder mafioso. Los dos tenían una mirada de indiferencia grabada en los rostros y muecas de hastío. No eran para nada lo que había esperado. ¡No entendía como su angelita Shimo podía ser su hija! Sí no se parecieran bastante a ella diría que definitivamente debía ser adoptada.

-¡Oh, hola papi, hola mami!- la pequeña saludó alegremente a sus progenitores.

El cambio en sus expresiones fue instantáneo, la frialdad e indiferencia se convirtieron en calidez y cariño inmenso. Ambos le sonrieron a su hija y agitaron las manos para devolverle el saludo.

-¡Hola, mi cielo!- la madre se acercó para besarle la frente, mientras que el padre solo le revolvió los cabellos.

-¿Señor y señora Hitsugaya?- el director carraspeó.

-Lamentamos el no haber podido responder a su llamado inmediatamente, no volverá a pasar.- aseguró el señor Hitsugaya, su voz profunda y grave extrañamente atractiva en opinión de la maestra de primaria. Sí no se viera diez años menor que ella y no estuviera casado, tal vez le coquetearía.

-Nos aseguraremos de estar atentos la próxima vez.- y claro, no es como sí pudiera competir con esa mujer que se veía más como estrella de cine.

-Me complacer oír eso, señora Hitsugaya. Bien, ahora les diré la razón por la cual los cite aquí.- tomó los dibujos de la pequeña.

-¿Shimo hizo algo malo?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, viéndose como sí no pudieran creerlo.

-No exactamente, pero… Ella dibujo esto.- le tendió los dibujos.

Los dos observaron los dibujos y de inmediato se congelaron, compartieron una mirada y luego miraron con reproche a su hija, que solo les sonrió inocentemente. Suspiraron y luego parecieron susurrar un par de cosas en un volumen demasiado bajo como para poder escucharlos, ambos se veían nerviosos, pero la verdad no parecían tan sorprendidos u horrorizados como la maestra y el director se habían sentido al ver tales dibujos en una niña de seis años.

-Ella hizo esos dibujos cuando se les pidió hacer dibujos del trabajo de sus padres y qué querían ser de grandes. Y debo disculparme pero eso se ve como maltrato animal para mí. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué trabajan, señor y señora Hitsugaya?- se cruzó de brazos.

A este punto su teoría era que esos dos pertenecían a la mafia o a algún culto satánico, tuvieron a la niña a los quince o catorce años y ese hombre se blanqueó el cabello y obligó a la pobre pequeña a blanquearse el cabello también. Tal vez deberían mandarlos a investigar y quitarles a la niña de ser necesario.

-Yo soy doctora y mi marido es… militar.- informó la madre. –Lamentamos mucho el malentendido, eso que dibujo Shimo solo es por un… un anime.-

-¿Un anime?- murmuraron incrédulos el director y la maestra. Incluso el padre miró con confusión a su esposa.

-Sip, es un anime donde samuráis derrotan a monstruos muy feos para salvar al mundo. Se llama… Bleach.-

-¿Cómo el producto de limpieza?- preguntó incrédula Hikari-sensei.

-Ese mismo.- asintió sonriente. –Es mi favorito y a veces lo mira conmigo, tenemos una fantasía de que su papá y yo somos samuráis también así que… bueno, ya saben.- se encogió de hombros. –Es cierto que el anime es un poco sangriento, me disculpó por eso. Ya no lo verá más.- aseguró con una mirada muy seria.

-Muy bien, muy bien, esas caricaturas de hoy en día son muy sangrientas, deben cuidar mejor de su niña para evitar este tipo de situaciones.- regañó el director, mientras que la maestra todavía tenía problemas para creer esa explicación.

-Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, tendremos más cuidado con las cosas que mira en televisión de ahora en adelante.- el padre hizo una reverencia.

-Excelente. Bueno, con el asunto ya aclarado pueden retirar a su hija de la escuela temprano por hoy. Lamentamos las molestias, y de nuevo les recomiendo discreción con la televisión. Fue un gusto.- también hizo una reverencia.

Luego de darle su maletita a la pequeña y despedirla, Hikari-sensei solo pudo observar con el ceño fruncido a la familia retirarse hablando a susurros, todavía creyendo que algo raro estaba pasando allí. Además que todavía no podía creer que esa dulce niña fuera hija de personas así. Rarezas de la genética.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaa! :D

Aquí el fic raro del día :v No pregunten, solo gocenlo uwur

Tal vez más tarde suba otro nwn

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
